Love Wins
by Won't-wear-a-Halo
Summary: When a mission asks more than it has ever asked from Bucky, you worry about what it will do to him. Will you be able to help him?


**Love wins**

* * *

 **A/N:** This was just a short little one-shot I wrote earlier today. Hope you like it.

 **Words:** 1246

 **Ship** : BuckyXreader

 **Warnings:** Angst, lots of it and a little fluff.

* * *

Anxiously waiting for the plane to land, you paced back and forth in the living room. You'd heard everything happen over the monitor and you were worried sick.

It had been years since Bucky had to confront his past like that. Of course he struggled with the aftermath every day, but to face one of his tormentors like this? That, he had not done for a long time.

And while you knew Steve had been there with him, you were worried about all that it would do to the wonderful progress Bucky had been making. He was strong as hell, but even he could break. After all, everyone had a breaking point. You'd spoken about that to your class, numerous times.

You had met Bucky many moons ago and you valued his friendship. You cared about him and you wanted him to thrive. You wanted him to keep getting better. This last mission might have compromised that and it drove you crazy. If it had been you, surely you'd hit rock bottom after this. You just hoped he proved to be a lot stronger than you.

The elevator dinged and you turned at the sound, apprehensively looking for the one familiar face to walk out. He didn't.

Steve, Sam and Clint walked out, heads hanging, as they felt the strain of this last mission weigh on them. You saw the other avengers walk up to their friends and colleagues, wanting to comfort them. You were frozen on the spot though. Where was he? As much as you loved all the people in this room, they were not your priority right now.

"Where is he?" you whispered and Steve looked up, meeting your eyes.

His eyes were glossed over. This one really did hit him hard. Luckily Natasha was already by his side. You knew he would okay. Steve had always been able to talk to Natasha. Or, at least ever since you met them. She centred him, didn't accept any bullshit, but knew just when to comfort him. She knew what to say most times, after all she had been through so much as well.

"I think he went to his room" Steve said and you quickly walked to the elevator. You were a woman on a mission and nobody even tried to deter you. They knew you'd tread carefully. You'd come to know Bucky and took notice of his many triggers. You wouldn't put either of you at risk. And you would never do anything to hurt him.

As the elevator stopped on his floor, you paced yourself as you walked to the door to his room. Every cell in your body was screaming at you to run. To burst in and wrap your arms around him. That was what you wanted, your desire in this very moment. But it was not what he needed and so you walked at a more calm pace. You had no idea what his mood would be, if his minds was playing tricks on him or if he was just overwhelmed with sadness or anger or pain. You didn't know, so you had to take the time to figure it out. Tread lightly, to see what he needed from you in this moment.

Knocking on the door softly, you waited for him to speak. When he didn't, you knocked again, this time telling him that you were going to come in. You were not about to leave him to his own devices in a moment like this, but you didn't want to ignore common courtesy either. So after announcing yourself, you opened the door slowly and walked in, bracing yourself for what you were about to see.

Your breath got caught in your throat and your heart broke, as you looked upon the solemn figure sitting on the bed. His head hung low and you view of his face was obstructed by his dark hair falling before it. For a moment you accessed the situation and felt a wave of heartbreak washing over you again as you saw his shoulders heaving with a new sob. He was crying.

Quickly you walked closer and fell on your knees in front of him. One hand on his knee, as the other carded through his hair, moving it behind his ear.

"Hi" you said softly and his teary eyes met yours. The pain in those blue orbs was enough to make your own eyes gloss over as well. He didn't speak, but he didn't push you away either and you took this as a sign that he wanted you here.

Wrapping your arms around him, you pulled him close for a hug. His arms quickly wrapped about your form as he laid his head on your shoulder.

You didn't know how long you sat like that, but eventually, his sobs subsided and his body relaxed into the hug. You didn't let go, instead you kissed his head and began speaking words of comfort. Promising you were there for him, that you would always be there and that he could feel whatever he needed to feel for as long as he needed to do so. You'd be there, waiting patiently in his corner.

Slowly he removed his head from your shoulder and looked into your eyes once more. He tried to smile and your hand moved to his cheek. His head leaned into your hand and your thumb stroked his cheek softly. He closed his eyes and moved his head so that his forehead was leaning against yours.

"I..." He began, but words failed him.

"You don't have to say anything, Buck" you said and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you" he said softly, his eyes still closed. You smiled ruefully and didn't respond. He knew that he didn't need to thank you. You would always be there. Without fail. You too closed your eyes and sighed, keeping your face in place, leaning slightly into him.

"I love you" he said softly and your eyes shot open, only to find his looking straight at you. He was checking your reaction. For a moment you were speechless. He loved you. Everything about that the way he said those words, told you that he meant it. That he didn't think of you as a friend. At least not any more. Did you love him back?

You kept staring into his eyes, they showed so much emotions. Behind the pain was love and fear and perhaps even a little hope. You wondered how much your eyes showed him.

Slowly you leaned forward, your lips getting closer to him ever so slowly. Breath getting caught in your throat once more, in anticipation. For a moment there was doubt, was this real? Or was this all because of his pain? Looking into his eyes still, you knew the truth and pressed your lips to his, softly, hesitant.

He seemed surprised, but quickly kissed you back, wrapping you tighter in his arms. Pulling you flush against him, deepening the kiss. You hands moved into his hair as you felt his tongue enter your mouth. A moan escaped you, making him smile slightly.

Did you love him back? Yes, yes you really did. And suddenly it was clear as day. Bucky would be okay. He would not slide back, undo any of the progress he had made. He would stay strong, he would survive. He was a fighter.

And he had you.


End file.
